History Repeats Itself
by Fire Makes Me Smile
Summary: It seems like if history really does repeat itself, everyone's going to get hurt except for Korra. But in her heart, even though she knows it's selfish, she can't help but hope it does


Summary: It seems like if history really _does_ repeat itself, everyone's going to get hurt except for Korra. But in her heart, even though she knows it's selfish, she can't help but hope it does anyways.

Rating: K

Pairing: Makorra.

When Korra had invited the brothers and Asami to come and live on Air Temple Island with her, she'd done so because she knew it was the right thing to do. There was no way she was about to let her two friends and teammates end up back on the streets, and Asami had just betrayed the only family member she had left at the expense of her home and, ultimately, everything she'd ever truly known. The least Korra could do was offer them all a place to stay.

But sometimes it was hard to remember just _why_ she'd wanted them living there at all. Especially when she kept walking in on Mako and Asami's 'cute couple moments'. It seemed like everywhere she went, whether it was getting something to eat or going outside to work on her airbending training or even going to the stables to keep Naga company, there they were. Cuddling, calling eat other pet names, admiring the scenic views of the island with entwined hands. It made Korra's stomach twist in a way that was starting to become all too familiar.

Turning the corner on her way to (attempt to) meditate at the gazebo just in time to see Asami lean up and press her lips against Mako's was no exception. Korra immediately turned on her heel and went back the way she came, a hand over her mouth and feeling decidedly nauseous. She would never admit that her eyes stung a little with unshed tears, because she was the Avatar, damn it, and the Avatar didn't cry.

"He does love you, you know," someone said calmly from behind her

Korra whirled around at Lin Bei Fong's voice, hand sliding from her mouth and over her racing heart. She must have walked right past the woman without even noticing her.

"Lin!" Korra gasped, "What are you—?"

Lin silenced the young Avatar with a glare, crossing her arms. The sleeves of her strangely casual clothing bunched up around her elbows in a way the metal sleeves of her Police Chief uniform had never been able to. Something in the woman's gaze made Korra's cheeks flush with a mixture of embarrassment and outrage.

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about. He doesn't love me," Korra snapped, her hands tightening into fists, "He loves _her_,"

Lin rolled her eyes, her lips quirking into a smirk. Korra's anger flared again. Was this woman _mocking her?_

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Lin said simply as she pushed past Korra. The soles of her boots clanked as she walked on the cobblestones, away from the furious girl.

"Hey!" Korra shouted, running a few steps to catch up, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Tenzin obviously isn't meditating," Lin said simply as Korra fell into step beside her, "I'll go find him somewhere else."

Alright then, would you _please_ explain to me why you would even say something like that? You don't know anything about me, or Mako, or—or _anything._"

"Oh, I know, _Avatar Korra_," Lin said without stopping, or even looking at her, "I know the way that Mako boy looks at you when he's with her. And it's exactly the same way that Tenzin used to look at Pema whenever he was with me. It's true what they say," She shot the girl a bitter look, "History really does repeat itself."

Korra froze mid-step and Lin continued on without her, disappearing around the next corner in seconds. It wouldn't be right, selfish even, to hope what Lin was saying was true. Tenzin had broken the former Police chief's heart when he'd left her to be with Pema, Korra could just tell. And Asami was a nice person, not someone who deserved any heartbreak. Not to mention Bolin, who she'd already hurt far too much.

But as her heart fluttered at the thought of Mako, and her, and _together_, she couldn't help but feel more hopeful than was right, that maybe history would repeat itself again.


End file.
